Si tú quisieras
by VampireKanna
Summary: Daría todo por ti, para que sea maravilloso...lo que siento es tan diferente a lo demás, mi corazón late muy rápido, te deseo, deseo estar junto a ti, ayudarte, apoyarte, protegerte, besarte, acariciarte... Eres tan hermosa... NaruHina.Songfic


**Naruto no me pertenece, aunque ganas no me faltan n.nU**

**Si tú quisieras:**

_Songfic NaruHina_

Caminaba por el bosque, después de uno de los tantos entrenamientos, pensando en ti, mi Hinata, ya era tarde el sol estaba escondiéndose, dando paso a la luna, iba tan embobado, que choque contra un árbol, de veras eso dolió, pero no me dio tiempo a quejarme porque te vi, ahí... tú tan tranquila...

_Si yo pudiera abrirte en dos mi corazón  
para que vieras el color de mi ilusión.  
Si yo pudiera hacerlo amor,  
Si tu quisieras._

Brindabas una paz, a pesar de estar en pésimas condiciones después de tu entrenamiento, yo te miraba como realmente eras, una princesa, mi princesa, porque aunque sea un despistado sin remedio, me doy cuenta cuando tengo una belleza ante mi...

_No importaría la distancia entre los  
dos regresaría yo en el tiempo por amor.  
Si supieras lo que quiero,  
de tus ojos ser el dueño  
y perderme en lo profundo de tus sueños._

Si supieras cuanto te amo, no tengo el valor de decírtelo, no se como lo vallas a tomar; yo aquí escondido observándote como descansas y miras el cielo, pensando, en quien, tus bellos ojos dicen que en alguien muy importante, ya que de pronto comenzaron a brotar algunas lagrimas de ellos

_Y si en tus sueños corazón pudiera estar,  
inventaría un nuevo mundo para ti.  
Serias tú aquella princesa  
la fantasía de mi cuento.  
_

Mi pequeña princesita, tu eres mi mayor sueño y fantasía, daría todo por ti para que sea maravilloso, paso contemplándote en mi tiempo libre, siempre hermosa, no importa en que condiciones estés...lo que siento por ti es tan diferente a lo demás, mi corazón late muy rápido a tan solo verte, te deseo, deseo estar junto a ti, protegerte, apoyarte, ayudarte, besarte, acariciarte y...

_Convertiría cada sueño en realidad,  
Cual mosquetero yo seria tu guardián  
Y defenderte hasta la muerte,  
todo por ti eternamente...Si quisieras,  
Si tú quisieras..._

...no, que es eso que veo, no lo permitiré, nadie te lastimara, no mientras este vivo, lo recuerdo...ese kunai iba directo a ti y me interpuse, claro que te sorprendiste, que podría haber estado haciendo yo a esas horas, me herí cerca del corazón, pero deseaba matar al desgraciado que quería hacerte daño... a mala suerte mía, escapó. Luego caí al suelo, corriste hacia mí:

N-naruto-kun, daijobu...desuka?- me preguntaste con toda la ternura posible y con un visible sonrojo. H...hai te respondí- la herida comenzó a cerrar, hasta no quedar rastro de nada, te sorprendiste, claro después comprendiste, era gracias a el Kyuubi

_Mientras tanto yo en silencio te amare,  
venerando tu sonrisa viviré.  
Si supieras lo que quiero,  
de tus ojos ser el dueño,  
y perderme en lo profundo de tus sueños.  
_

No podía, ya no aguantaba mas, decidí decirte toda la verdad, me senté al frente tuyo, igual de ruborizado que tu...

Hina-chan, yo, tengo que decirte algo- y te mire a tus perlados ojos, y tu a los míos, desearía estar así todo el tiempo, pero no había vuelta atrás, tenia que terminar de decir lo que empecé

q-que que..querías d-decir..me Naruto...kun?- me preguntaste bajando la mirada y jugando con tus dedos. Hina-chan..- te tome el mentón he hice que me miraras de nuevo a los ojos- Daisuke...mi princesita- y te abrasé. Tu te separaste un poco de mi, aun impresionada y me dijiste- yo también- ahí comprendí que era el ninja mas feliz del mundo...

_Y si en tus sueños corazón pudiera estar  
inventaría un nuevo mundo para ti.  
Serias tú aquella princesa,  
la fantasía de mi cuento._

  
...empecé por acercarme a ti, sentíamos la reparación agitada del otro, mire tus lindos labios, deseaba probarlos, luego te mire nuevamente a tus ojos, estabas muy sonrojada, a más no poder, y... te bese, era un beso delicado, pero que transmitía muchas emociones encontradas, luego de un tiempo, nos separamos por falta de aire, te abracé y tú aceptaste refugiándote en mí.

_Convertiría cada sueño en realidad,  
Cual mosquetero yo seria tu guardián,  
Y defenderte hasta la muerte,  
todo por ti eternamente...Si quisieras  
Si tú quisieras...  
Si tú quisieras..._

Fue ese día que te hice una promesa:

Te prometo mi princesita, que nadie te hará daño, aunque eso me cueste la vida, yo te haré feliz por siempre.

Y yo te juro mi Naruto-kun, que nunca te abandonare- y me sonreíste

Dime una cosa... en quien estabas pensando hace un rato?- te pregunte haciéndome el enfadado, pero tu con tu misma calma me contestaste- en ti..., luego reí bajito y dije- si tu quisieras podríamos quedarnos aquí por hoy...- solo asentiste, ya estaba de noche y probablemente si llegabas tarde a casa, tu padre te castigaría.

Vimos pasar una estrella fugaz por debajo la luna y los dos pedimos el mismo deseo.

Amarnos por siempre...

Gracias por leerlo y déjenme 1 RR onegai nOn

Sayonara.!


End file.
